Five nights at Freddy's: the fox duets
by yorkmanic89
Summary: A young girl mourns the death of his brother and is hoping to find a way to forgive him. Now the girl and her sister work as night security guards to wash away their sorrows. What they didn't know is that their own brother is out for blood.
1. Character introductions

Five nights at Freddy's: The fox duets

(A/N: the Dante in this story is not the Dante from my other Five nights of Freddy story. I own this Dante and the other Dante from the other story and Keaton. if you want to use my OC's, ask me. Special thanks for once again my friend, Rachael for helping me in this story and adding her OCs in the story. I don't own Five nights at Freddy's but the fox duets. Rachael only owns Yumi and Ami.)

Character bios

Name: Dante "Dan or Danny" the amazing daredevil fox

species: Cyborg fox Animatronic

role: stunt performer for Freddy's Pizzeria

Appearance: red fur, Black suit with red tie, black fedora on his head, one blue eye and one red eye, Black Trousers, Fingerless gloves, black tailored shoes. sometimes wears a japanese black and white Hakama with sandals on with a fox mask on his head.

Personality: always has a calm demeanor in the day but at night when a night security guard is around, he is demented and cold blooded

friends: Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy

Likes: his fox girlfriend Keaton, stunts

dislikes: people interrupting his performance, kids touching him, talking about his past

when he is dangerous at night: the 3rd night and so on mostly around 2pm

his behavior: in the night, almost like Freddy, Dante isn't always active at the early nights of the week but will mostly stare at the camera with Freddy but his red eye glows with a Demented grin. however you hear him and Keaton sing what sounds like the Living tombstone's Five nights at Freddy's song in a somewhat high pitch demonic voice as if they are predicting what the guard might do or just trying to scare them. this sometimes makes the security guards lower their guards and open the door which will more than likely have the lights and door light sabotaged which gives the other Animatronics the advantage to attack the security guard. if he's active when he's singing and finishes it and the lights are on him, he'll scream through the window just like the Animatronics. it is recommended that the door is closed unless you want him to attack you immediately. when he's active, he'll wield a Katana and will more than likely come after the security guard for every half an hour. however if you don't pay much attention to him, he'll make a mad dash to the office and you have a split second to close the door on him before he attacks. if he's by the door, they have 10 seconds to close the door before he comes in the office and attack the guard with his Katana. sometimes he'll say "I see you..." letting you know he's by the door. he has split personalities so he won't always come after the guard but will more than likely to make scraping noises on the walls to distract the guard or letting the guard know he's close with his claws. rumors has it he does another...things to certain victims.

Behavior of five nights at Freddy's 2: Dante will most likely be with Foxy and will not be fooled by the mask. flashing the lights on him will have similar effects as the old animatronics but ignoring him too long will have him attack you.

Fun fact: when you see flashing images, you'll see Him and Freddy with sunglasses saying "deal with it."

Bio: years ago, a young boy named Dante Momoji who was just 13 years old who was Kidnapped and murdered with his girlfriend named Keaton who was also 13 by a thug with a katana in the back of a famous restaurant in Japan. he stuffed their bodies in fox animatronic machines to hide the bodies. however they both were active just as the thug was going to escape and Dante killed him. Dante's mind wasn't what he used to be. he was beginning to have split personalities making him what he doesn't want to be. Dante carries that Katana he was killed with and use it at his unsuspecting victims and use it for stunts. Dante and Keaton worked at a restaurant where they did performances for kids and parents. years later, him and his girlfriend, Keaton, get transfered to Freddy's pizzeria when the Company heard about their performances after some convincing with the boss of the restaurant hoping Freddy's Pizzeria gain their reputation back. just as the company predicted, the two animatronics were amazing to the kids but what they didn't know that Dante and Keaton are out for blood with the help of Freddy and gang. there was an accidental incident when Dante cut a kid's arm with a knife result a deep wound when a kid supposedly "accidentally" ruined one of Dante's performances by touching him. the kid's parents threatened the owner of the restaurant to get rid of Dante. Unfortunately for them, that never happened. the rules were to simply not to approach Dante when he's performing or touch him. The kid was taken to the hospital and almost died of blood loss and an infection. this pretty much almost made the customers very scared of Dante if they did what the kid. the incident was called the cut of 1970.

Rules when near Dante in the day: Don't touch him, Don't interrupt his performances and keep your distance when he's performing

Name: Keaton the amazing illusionist

species: cyborg fox animatronic

Role: illusionist performer for Freddy's Pizzeria

Appearance: white fur, Japanese Kimono with cherry blossoms designs on them, sandals on, a fox mask on her head and silver eyes, likes to carry her Japanese paper fans most of the times.

personality: always has a calm demeanor on the day but in night, she is Demented and is very calcuated with demented ways to scare the night guards

friends: Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy

Likes: his boyfriend Dante, casting illusions

dislikes: people ruining her concentration, being touched by people she dosn't know and hates people bringing up her past.

when she's dangerous at night: night 2 and so on but she mostly casts illusions to the night guards of their worst fears even when she's not active.

Behavior: Keaton won't attack the guard but likes to create illusions that will most like scare the guard like blood on wall saying "you've met an unfortunate fate." or making the guard think power is out. she mostly does this on the stage area whether she's active or not. there will be times when she and her boyfriend will sing a song when things aren't getting interesting. in the later nights, her illusions get dangerous. there's one illusion where she has a double of herself on the east side of the halls near the door, her face covers the entire camera with her mouth open showing sharp fangs similar to Foxy's and her eyes glow on the dark. staring too long at it will result in having that double come in the office and scare you. it won't hurt you but it can be quite the scare.

Behavior of Five nights at Freddy's 2: Keaton will sometimes have the marionette appear more quickly but she'll most likely create illusions and fooling you where the animatronics might be. she most likely stays in the prize room next to the Marionette and will sometimes smile on the camera. be warned...she'll sometimes have Dante come after before you know it..

fun fact: if you watch Keaton in the stage area, you'll sometimes see her with a mini american flag waving it with the star spangled banner being played for 30 seconds.

bio: Keaton was murdered with Dante by a thug with a katana and he stuffed their bodies in the machines. but before the thug could escape, Dante was activated, grabbed the thug's katana and killed him. just as the thug was murdered, Keaton was activated as well and she sees Dante...covered in blood and looked terrified. But was suddenly replaced with a demented grin and a demented chuckle. a few years later, Keaton and Dante were transported to Freddy's pizzeria as performers there. but when midnight strikes, Dante and Keaton do what the Freddy and his gang do. kill the night security guards.

rules when near Keaton in the day: don't touch her especially near Dante, don't ruin her concentration(bad illusions may occur)

(this is the heroine my Friend did.)

Name: Yuki Momoji

age: 34

race: Japanese

gender: female

appearance: short black hair, blue eyes, blue shirt, blue skirt, white shocks and white shoes

occupation: college student and currently works as a night security guard

bio: a college student who mourns the death of his brother Dante. when she applied a job as a night security guard, her childhood favorite performer fox was there with his lover. but what she doesn't know, that the fox was also his brother possessing an animatronic. will she survive or will she be stuffed in one of the suits to join her brother in death?

Ami Momoji

Age: 32

Race: Japanese

Appearance: short brown hair, brown eyes, Blue shirt with Blue skirt, blue shoes with blue socks

Occupation: college student currently working as night watch security guard

Bio: Yuki's younger sister. She mourns the death of her brother, Dante. She works as a night security guard with her Sister, Yuki. Now she's worried that she might face the same fate as her brother.


	2. Enter the Fox duets

Five nights at Freddy's: the fox duets

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

Night 3

3:48 pm

another night. another security guard waiting to die. I can deal with the waiting but it's my personalities that can some prevent me from killing sometimes. Freddy knows that but doesn't mind. as long as the security guard is dead, that's fine. I look up and I see the camera looking at me. I grin at hoping to scare the guard and it worked.

"oh...god...don't kill me...please..." I heard the security guard said in fear.

the camera turns off knowing that he isn't looking at me. I'm close to his room and I have a chance to kill him. I made a mad dash to his office and stopped next to him. thankfully, he didn't see me or heard me nor do I think he saw me in the monitors. I started making groaning noises to get his attention. he ignored it but his eyes went wide when my groan got louder. he stops looking at the monitors and sees me in terror. I screamed at his face as he screamed in terror just as I stabbed him in the heart with my katana.

blood...that sweet red velvet blood came out of his mouth as his body slumped to the ground like a rag doll. I pulled my blade out of him and wiped the blood out of it. Bonnie drags the security backstage to stuff his body in one of the suits. I walked out of the office and went to the stage area and sat down next to Keaton.

"hello, Dante." Keaton says in her cute voice.

"hey, Keaton." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"another security guard dead. I can see why Freddy said you're as fast as Foxy when it comes to running."

"well... when you're used to getting to being in the body of an animatronic you'll get used to it."

I may not have skinny(nor fat) legs like foxy but I sure can run like my teenager times and believe me getting used to possessing an animatronic body used to be difficult to control but when you get the hang of it. it makes you feel like a human being walking and doing all sorts of things.

"The manager is going to be in quite a fit when he finds out his security guard is dead."

"ah...who cares? he'll get desperate sooner or later."

Keaton giggles.

"Indeed. I've always wondered if we could have the place to ourselves if the manager can't take it anymore."

"hm...I've always hoped that would happen but we'll see." I said with a grin.

My Name is Dante Momoji well used to be until I was murdered and stuffed in a fox animatronic. now my name is Dante the Amazing Daredevil Fox. Yeah... you heard me. I was murdered as a kid and it wasn't pleasant. Me and Keaton were kidnapped and murdered and he stuffed us in animatronics but before he could get away, I was activated and killed him with his own Katana. I've been holding that Katana for years and I've always killed the night security guards with this Katana. but mostly I like doing tricks with it most of the times. as for the Lovely white Fox, Keaton, she likes to create illusions most of the times to entertain the kids but loves to mess the night security guard's mind.

Bonnie comes back on stage and looked happy. probably happy that the security guard is dead.

I am too. I'm usually not to proud of myself for killing someone but I'm usually glad it's over with.

at least now I can finally get some rest and forget the night guard's death.

(Keaton's pov)

My name is Keaton (or Vixen if you like it that way) The illusionist. I'm Dante's Boyfriend. still am even when I died. I was murdered by a thug when I was with Dante and that thug thought he could get away with it. but when I was activated, I remember seeing Dante holding the Katana that the thug killed us with and he was never like once was. I like scaring the night guards with my illusions. never liked killing. scaring the guards always it's advantage and it always helped my friends get the guards.

Now I need rest for the night and hope a new night guard is here to play.


End file.
